


Wild and Still

by LittleLynn



Series: Under My Skin [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, amrchair sex, because there's nothing sexier than consent lads, exhibitionism (lite), remarkably healthy sexual communcation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Ra’s had plans for Gotham, but he hadn’t planned for Roman.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Under My Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816996
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Wild and Still

Roman was frantic, so filled with energy it seemed as though it would split the seams of his gaudy clothes. So filled with plans that he never laid one properly, slapping one down over the other until the only destination could be disaster, and then laughing on top of the wreckage. 

Without Ra’s, Roman would be dead six times over already. It was what should make Ra’s cast him aside, he would be impossible to train as an assassin, impossible to control, impossible to function as anything but a whirlwind of chaos. Instead it was what made him stay, refining his plans for Gotham’s water supply, while silently dispatching anyone who posed a threat to Roman. Where was Huntress these days? Where indeed. 

He had been beautiful the first day they’d met - still was, still so filled with passion. Ra’s hadn’t known him, hadn’t cared, one of many inmates in Arkham he’d freed without discrimination. Nor was he the only one to attempt to thank him for that freedom. He wasn’t even the only one who slithered into Ra’s lap in an attempt to thank him; but he was the only one Ra’s didn’t push away immediately. It had been his eyes, and the wildfire in them, the half-mad way he had latched on, all the ways he’d whispered he could  _ thank _ Ra’s. Where Ra’s hands would usually push, they had instead wrapped tight.

Ra’s had plans for Gotham, but he hadn’t planned for Roman. 

Which is what had led him to this moment, attempting to read his book and drink a still-hot cup of well brewed tea, while Roman threw a tantrum about some Gotham low life or another less than three feet away from him. 

In some ways Roman was mediocre at best, constantly risking himself by believing his reach - his power - to be a step greater than it was, it would get him killed one day. But in others, he was magnificent. It had been a long time since Ra’s had seen something so wild, so uncontrolled, so filled with glee and rage in equal parts that it felt like the walls of Roman’s absurd house could shake with it. It had been a long time since Ra’s had seen something so alive and not wanted to still it. 

But, there were times, when he wished Roman would at least pause. Ra’s valued serenity, peace, mindfulness, and never was he further from any of those things than when he was with Roman. Such as right this moment, when instead of being able to read about the finer points of the Gotham sewer system, Roman was taking up all the space and all the air in the entire city, let alone the room. 

“You’re not even listening to me,” Roman burst suddenly, turning to Ra’s and, of all things, stamping his foot. 

“Do you have anything of import to say?” Ra’s asked, unsurprised when it tore a noise of unintelligible annoyance from Roman. He had not looked up from his book. 

“If you want my help with Gotham then you damn well better - ”

“Do not get our roles here confused, pet,” Ra’s replied, a dangerous edge to his voice that he knew had an effect on Roman. Still not looking up from his book, not giving Roman the attention he craved, like an addict for the needle - like a child, neglected by his parents. 

Ra’s, of course, knew by now how to  _ make _ Roman pause.

“You know the more time we spend together, the more I think you’re all talk. When was the last time you did anything anyone noticed,” Roman stropped, he knew, of course, that the league of assassins often strived to go  _ unnoticed _ . Roman was baiting him, but Ra’s would always be better at that game, and gave no reaction. 

“Don’t be boring! Look at yourself - ” Roman started, his ire - his desperation - growing. The younger man swiped for Ra’s book, and quick as lightning, Ra’s caught his wrist in an unforgiving grip. He twisted, forcing Roman to his knees beside the armchair. 

“I would say that you must learn to control yourself, but I fear you may be incapable of such things,” Ra’s growled, Roman struggled in his grip, put on a spectacular show of tugging and thrashin; but they both knew he could get away if he wanted to. 

“That’s me, wild baby,” Roman grinned, trying to pry away Ra’s’ hand. 

“It is unacceptable.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Roman challenged, Ra’s was close enough to see his pupils dilating already, he wondered if his desperate boy was getting hard already. 

“If you can’t control yourself then I will control you instead,” Ra’s replied calmly, gratified by the shiver he felt go through his lover. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Roman grinned, not fighting the hold anymore, his words claiming defiance, his body belaying that he loved to give up control to Ra’s every night, every day, whenever Ra’s wanted. And Ra’s wanted whenever Roman wanted, wanted his want.

“You will do as I say, or I will lock you away all by yourself, where there will be no one to look at you and give you that attention you crave,” Ra’s threatened, he would never do it, it would upset Roman too much, in too real a way, to be truly denied. But the threat was usually enough. No one heard Ra’s al Ghul make a threat and believe it to be empty. 

“I can think of some fun things to do by myself,” Roman goaded, running his free hand down his chest, to the waistband of his pants. 

“Don’t think I won’t cage you, pet,” Ra’s warned, and goosebumps lit up Roman’s arms, going more pliant in Ra’s’ hand already. “Are you ready to do as I say?”

“Yes,” Roman said, though his voice was still filled with sass, still loud, still kinetic. 

“Good. Now remove your ridiculous clothes,” Ra’s ordered, releasing Roman’s wrist, seeing a bruise already starting to darken his sweet skin as he stood. 

“Murray, Khan, get ou-” Roman turned, started to speak to the two guards he had stationed needlessly, eternally, in his house, far on the other side of the vast room. As if he needed protection with Ra’s in this room. Ra’s grabbed a handful of Roman’s bright blazer and tugged him sharply back down to his knees. 

“Did I tell you to dismiss them?” Ra’s asked and slowly, Roman shook his head, trepidation filling his eyes, biting his lip as it warred with his desire for attention, to be looked at,  _ watched _ . He knew what to say if he didn’t want it. If he decided later that a little show had undermined his authority then Ra’s would kill them for him anyway, if he didn’t want to do it himself, that is. “What did I tell you to do?”

“Take off my clothes.”

“Then do it. And that will be the last you are allowed to speak until I say otherwise,” Ra’s said, letting go to Roman’s clothes, crumpled from their pristine lines by the harshness of his hand. 

Roman got back to his feet, not sparing a glance for the guards, staring carefully at nothing, knowing what Ra’s would do to them if they so much as looked at what was his. Roman made a show of it, because Roman made a show of everything, slipping himself free of each article slowly, letting them fall to the floor, revealing every inch of tantalising skin. Ra’s ignored him throughout, or at least, he appeared to. Roman did not need to know how practiced he was at watching from his periphery; as if he would really miss this.

As Roman’s underwear pooled around his ankles, stepping free of them and squirming from the lack of perceived attention, Ra’s was glad to see that he was right, and his desperate little lover was already half hard. Ra’s turned another page of his book.

“Kneel,” Ra’s ordered when Roman’s fingers began to clench and unclench, and he had been good, resisting his urge to reach out for the intervening few seconds was more than he usually managed. 

Roman did as instructed, dropping to his knees and shuffling close, draping himself over Ra’s lap, nuzzling his face into Ra’s crotch hungrily. 

“None of that,” Ra’s scolded, taking a fistful of Roman’s hair and pulling him off. “I told you to kneel, not to be a little slut.” Ra’s watched a Roman went to speak but caught himself, licking his lips instead, biting at his lower lip, making it red. Ra’s resisted the urge to kiss it; he was trying to read. “Better,” he said, glad that Roman had done as he was asked - a rare occasion, usually his ass was a rosy red before Ra’s could get him to comply, he must be feeling particularly neglected; Ra’s resolved to do better in the future. 

“You are going to kneel by my side patiently, and wait until I have finished my reading. If you can manage that then I will let you suck my cock, I might even fuck you after. But if you can’t, then I will send you to be, untouched and wanting, and unable to pleasure yourself; do I make myself clear?” Ra’s asked, finally looking at Roman, pleased when his cock got fully hard just at his words and the younger man nodded settling beside him.

Ra’s returned to his read, one hand tight on the back of Roman’s neck, knowing that contact was vital to his ability to be able to succeed in these scenes, and they both preferred it when he succeeded. However it was only a few moments before he felt a tugging on his pants leg, and looked away from the words to see big eyes looking up at him questioningly. 

“That is not patient,” Ra’s warned, hand tightening on Roman’s neck dangerously; he was answered by pleading eyes and Roman laying his head on Ra’s’ thigh; Ra’s sighed, and gave in more easily than he would like. “You want to have your head there?” Roman nodded. “Then this is your position, you do not move until I decide.” 

Ra’s read his book for nearly half an hour; it was cruel, half of Roman relaxed, soaking up the contact, the simple, inherent attention in being touched, but the other half was wound tight, desperate for more, begging for more attention but scared that if he moved, if he tried to get it, he’d lose what little he had instead. By the time he shut his book he could feel Roman’s pulse hammering. 

Of all Roman’s many expensive clothes, desperate was by far his best look.

“You’ve been very good,” Ra’s praised, moving his hand from the tight hold around the back of Roman’s neck, to brushing through his hair; Roman purred and leant into the touch. “What did I say you could do if you were good? You may speak now.” 

“You said I could suck you,” Roman said, and while excited, his hands hovered waiting for permission before touching. 

“Off you go then,” Ra’s answered, splaying his legs wide enough for Roman to settle between them, and then infuriating his younger lover by picking his book back up. 

Roman didn’t rise to it at first - he was improving, then - unbuckling Ra’s’ belt and reaching in for his cock, only half hard through sheer force of will. He huffed, but set to work, burying his face in Ra’s’ lap and sucking at the base of his cock, at his balls. His mouth was perfect, was always perfect, the way he struggled to take even half of Ra’s’ cock when he desperately wanted it all. Now he was licking his way up Ras’s shaft, he half considered using his iron clad control to stop himself from getting hard for as long as he possibly could - it would good to challenge Roman, every now and then, to remind him he couldn’t just stamp his feet and  _ get _ , some things had to be worked for. But his boy was desperate, tearing at the seams, bleeding with need for attention, and eventually Ra’s always gave him what he wanted. He knew what he needed. 

Ra’s grew hard quickly under Roman’s enthusiasm, and with his released control, Roman suckling on Ra’s’ fat cock, lips already stretched obscenely just around the head. Roman knew what Ra’s liked by now, had been fast at discovering it, his hand wrapped around him and pushing up his foreskin, his fast tongue dipping between the head and the sensitive skin, laving at the glands. The whole time Roman looked up at him, telegraphing his desire for Ra’s to throw aside the book and fuck him, drown him in attention,  _ hold  _ him. Ra’s kept reading. Roman deep throated him for long, skillful minutes, that would’ve had Ra’s moaning and fucking his mouth on a different day, but today he stayed perfectly still. Eventually, Roman pulled off, wiping at his redden mouth with an irritated hand. 

“Please Ra’s,” Roman begged, so prettily that Ra’s glanced away from his book. Roman’s eyes were glassy already, telling Ra’s that whatever had happened to Roman today had affected him, that this wouldn’t take long tonight. 

That he would deal with whatever had made his pet so vulnerable tomorrow, when he was sated and happy and wrapped in soft sheets. 

Ra’s cupped a large hand around Roman’s jaw, pressed a thumb into his mouth that was eagerly sucked on, his lover gazing up at him the whole time. 

“Do you need me to take control?” Ra’s asked, Roman nodded frantically - still frantic, Ra’s needed to do better. “Say it.”

“Please, please take control. Use me. I’m yours, whatever you want,” Roman pleaded between sloppy kisses to Ra’s now-leaking cock. 

“Don’t worry pet, I know what you need,” Ra’s hummed, voice already gone gravelly and deep. He put the book down, Roman let out a content purr. He responded so well to the smallest of things. 

With rough hands - carefully rough, exactly as rough as Roman needed - Ra’s stood and pulled Roman back to his cock, giving him no time to adjust before he thrust into his mouth. Deeper on every harsh roll of his hips, feeding Roman a little more each time. He couldn’t take him all, it upset Roman, perceiving it as a failure, but Ra’s knew from experience that Roman wouldn’t be satisfied if he didn’t try. So Ra’s fucked deeper into that hot, pliant mouth, Roman’s throat contracting around his cockhead beautifully, distractingly, until Roman began to choke and splutter from too much. 

He pulled Roman off, let him catch his breath, all the while fucking his cock up against his cheek, wet with tears and now his own spit, and the sticky precome dribbling from Ra’s’ slit. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ll get better, I’ll take it all next time,” Roman babbled, his voice raw from abuse already, despite how often they did this, despite the fact it felt as though his throat was stuffed full of Ra’s’ cock more often than not. 

“Shh sweet boy. Your mouth is perfect. Now finish what you started and I’ll fuck your little hole too,” Ra’s cooed, his deep voice rumbling. 

Roman fell on him greedily, sucking and working his tongue as Ra’s fucked his mouth more shallowly now, Roman’s hand squeezing and pumping what couldn’t fit in his mouth. With a grunt, and a sharp tug on Roman’s hair, Ra’s came, letting the first ropes soak Roman’s raw throat, before pulling out and bathing his face in the rest. 

“So perfect,” Ra’s murmured, holding Roman’s chin and using his thumb to feel him the come that had landed on his lip. “Do you want to come?” He nodded. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Roman nodded again, more desperately, nuzzling his face into Ra’s hip, lapping his cock clean. Ra’s pulled him back with a one hand in his hair, the other already pumping his own cock again, only just gone soft. “Go get what you need,” Ra’s instructed, pushing Roman in the direction of the bedroom. 

Ra’s sat himself back in the armchair, stroking his cock. Roman gave him a hungry look before disappearing towards his opulent bedroom. Ra’s watched the guards, pleased to find them studiously looking away from his property. 

Roman returned quickly, still painted pretty with Ra’s’ come, a bottle of his preferred lube in his hand, some ridiculous colour that claimed a flavour that it never managed. Regardless, Ra’s would rather taste his lover. Roman eyed his cock greedily, biting at his lip again, reaching out a hand to trail his fingers up Ra’s’ cock, already growing fat again. 

Ra’s’ stamina was unparalleled, his stamina, he knew, drove Roman even wilder. More than once, he had fucked Roman’s limp, sated, oversensitive body all through the night, while his exhausted loved begged out for more, covered in come, his hole gaping from use.

With little preamble, and grabbing him around the waist, Ra’s pulled Roman over his knees, positioning him so that out of his periphery Roman would be able to see the guards, to get exactly what he wanted. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one into Roman’s hole, he opened easily around him, his body so used to this, barely recovered from that very morning, when he’d bounced on Ra’s’ cock loudly enough to wake all the staff he insisted on keeping on. Perhaps that was why. 

Roman sighed happily around the penetration, degenerating into loud moans as Ra’s began to open him up. In the beginning, Ra’s had thought it pure theatrics, a show put on for Ra’s benefit, but he had soon learned that theatrics were as natural to Roman as breathing, shouting when another would sigh was not fake from him, and Ra’s could languish in the noises that poured from his lover. 

He opened him quickly, with two then three fingers, while Roman squirmed and begged for his cock instead. Some days Ra’s ignored him, toyed with him for hours on fingers, tongue and toys before fucking him, other days Roman needed it fast; today was the latter. 

Ra’s briefly considered sitting Roman in his lap like that morning, having him work for what he wanted, but that wasn’t what he needed now either, so Ra’s slipped his fingers free with a dirty noise and dirtier noises from his lover, and manhandled him easily, until Roman was bent over and braced on the armchair, and Ra’s was sinking into his tight heat. 

He felt good, Roman  _ always _ felt good around his cock, as though he belonged there - acceptable, as Ra’s intended to keep him. The feeling of his cock entering that fluttering hole was consuming, lit him up like a fire as Roman’s back arched and he threw his head back. Ra’s fucked him hard and deep, like he knew he needed, the armchair gradually scraping along the floor as he pounded Roman. The room filled with obscene noises and at some point, Ra’s finally discarded his shirt, to better see the place where he disappeared into Roman’s perfect little body. 

Through it all Roman moaned and whined and screamed and  _ begged _ . Always begging, begging for what he knew Ra’s would give him without ever needing to ask. Begged because he liked it, and he knew Ra’s liked it too. 

“You don’t even need my hand, do you?” Ra’s murmured, bending over Roman to whisper in his ear, burying himself even deeped. Running a hand up the shaft of Roman’s cock that jerked and dripped under the slightest touch as Ra’s drove into his prostate. 

“No, ah no! Just like this, just like this. Please, harder Ra’s, harder,” Roman wailed, and Ra’s obliged, gripping Roman’s hips hard enough to lay new bruises over the old ones there, all the exact shape of Ra’s’ fingers. 

“You’re going to ruin my chair,” Ra’s growled as Roman panted increasingly desperately. His hole was fluttering around his cock in that way that made Ra’s see stars despite all his darkness, close after being tease for so long. “Perhaps I’ll make you lick it up,” he growled, gratified when Roman shouted incoherently and tensed and jerked in his arms, cock shooting his come out onto the fabric of the chair. 

Roman went limp in his arms as he always did when he spent himself, Ra’s slowed his thrusts despite his own need, keen to come again already, from the sweetness of Roman’s body, and waited for Roman’s tired roll of his body, the wordless way he told Ra’s he wanted him to finish, wanted to be used a little longer. 

Ra’s took the permission and fucked his lover hard and fast, his orgasm already building. There were days, when Roman would playfully take the lead, spoil Ra’s with attention, sit on his cock for hours on end, making Ra’s come over and over while Roman uncharacteristically denied himself in favour of Ra’s’ pleasure. But they both knew, that most of the time Ra’s preferred to spoil, than be spoiled, more natural to him, more fulfilling.

Watching his cock disappearing into Roman’s greedy, loose hole, it only took a few minutes of pounding into him, knocking breathless whines and gasps from Roman, until Ra’s stilled with a guttural growl, a noise he knew Roman savoured, so he always made sure his lover heard it. He emptied himself into Roman, fucking him steadily as his cock pulsed. Only pulling out when he was fully soft again, stroking Roman’s back tenderly as he collapsed into the armchair.

“Leave,” Ra’s instructed the guards, knowing there was a line for Roman, between what had just happened and what came next. They nodded tightly and left, closing the door behind them. 

With the room newly empty, Ra’s reached down and gathered Roman into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom and depositing his wilting body onto the closed lid of the toilet. From there, he wetted a washcloth and wiped down his face first, coaxing him to stand so that Ra’s could clean his hole, red and puff from use, as it usually was now, before perfunctorily running the cloth over his own sticky cock.

Sweeping Roman up in the way he only admitted to liking in the quiet hours of darkness, Ra’s carried him to the over-large bed, and settled them both in the sheets. Roman cuddled into him immediately, without the hesitation that would have once come with it, without the frantic reach to regain his bluster, that Ra’s had finally rid these moments of a few weeks ago. 

Roman slept easily as Ra’s reached for his phone, and began looking into whoever had upset Roman during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading, big loves, etc etc <3


End file.
